


A Little Help Sleeping

by SP4CEC4DET



Series: Kink-cember: TS x Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hemipenes, M/M, this one's p straight forward lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET
Summary: Thomas has been lying to himself quite a bit lately, so he really should have seen this coming
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Kink-cember: TS x Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Little Help Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> this is day one of what i'm calling kink-cember because time is an illusion and i want to do these prompts  
> they are also all going to be thomas x sides cos i need more love for character thomas
> 
> Day 1: Handjob (Thomas/Janus)

With a final, frustrated huff, Thomas kicked his comforters off. He stood, swinging his legs off the edge of his bed, hoping maybe getting a glass of water or something would help him with his restlessness and actually help him get to sleep. He trudged downstairs and back, setting his half-empty glass of water on his bedside table with a heavy sigh. He was no closer to sleep than before. A realization that brought his mind drifting back to what had him tossing and turning in the first place. He shook his head to clear it. Thinking about it wouldn't help him get to sleep any faster.

"Now, that's not entirely true."

Thomas jumped, twisting in his spot on the bed to face the Side that had just risen up in the darkest corner of his room.

"Janus," he let out a half-laugh, relieved, "You, uh, you startled me there."

"Apologies." The serpentine Side stepped closer, settling himself on the foot of Thomas's bed. "I definitely meant to scare you. I merely wanted to address the issue at hand."

"What issue?" Thomas asked, suddenly finding his water very interesting.

"Thomas," Janus said in a frustratingly smug tone, "I'm in charge of hiding things even from you. Do really you think you can keep a secret from me?"

Thomas risked a glance at the other. Janus was dressed down for the evening--a baggy black T-shirt and yellow plaid pajama pants--and Thomas wondered if he'd dragged himself out of bed because Thomas had been trying to lie to himself or…because of what he'd been lying to himself about. His eyes drifted up to Janus's face, Thomas's own immediately feeling hotter upon seeing the knowing glint in his mismatched eyes.

"I blame Remus," Janus said, matter of fact as he pulled himself further onto Thomas's bed, "An unforeseen side-effect of you knowing about him, I suppose."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Thomas lied through his teeth as he tried to settle back into bed.

Suddenly, Janus was hovering over him where he sat propped up against the headboard of his bed.

"I'm talking about the lewd thoughts you've been having about all of us, Thomas."

Thomas swallowed hard, unable to pull his eyes away from Janus's scales as they almost glittered against the light from his night-stand's lamp. He wasn't sure when they started, but for the past few days Thomas had been plagued by visions of his Sides in…compromising situations; anything from the idea of simple missionary with Patton to Remus showing him things he'd only ever accidentally seen online. Thomas was worried that they would start to catch on so, as if he had learned nothing from meeting Remus, he'd been trying to stop thinking about them like that. And while it seemed to work to keep the thoughts from most of his Sides, clearly it didn't work with all of them.

"That's what's keeping you up tonight, yes?" Janus asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah," Thomas acquiesced, glancing away from Janus to at least try to look as guilty as he felt.

"There's no need to feel guilty," Janus said quietly, a hand coming to cup Thomas's cheek (which was only odd because Janus was already using his hands to hold himself over Thomas). "Maybe Remus isn't the only one to blame here," Janus hummed, "After all, I have been encouraging you to practice more self care."

Thomas shuddered as more of Janus's extra hands caressed him, one pushing under his sleep shirt, a pair smoothing over his bare thighs.

"So what do you say?" He leaned forward, whispering his words into Thomas's ear. "Allow me to help you in some self care?"

"Please."

Janus didn't leave him any room to be embarrassed at how desperate he sounded there. Or at how he was already half-hard from all the close proximity as the pair of hands on his legs made quick work of his boxers, the other two pairs of hands helping him to lay down properly. Janus settled himself behind Thomas, five hands caressing gently over him as a sixth one finally wrapped around his cock. Thomas let out a half-aborted whimper at the touch, hips twitching into Janus's hold.

"No need to hold anything back," Janus breathed against Thomas's neck, placing a soft kiss against his skin, "Let it all out for me."

Thomas's moans were still soft as Janus worked his hand slowly, the others pressing over him softly, almost distracting him from the pleasure between his legs. Then Janus's hand tightened in a firm stroke, base to tip, that pulled a genuine and loud moan from his core as Thomas's hips bucked into the motion.

"F-fuck, Janus," Thomas whined, squirming under his Deceit's hold. He gasped as he felt Janus's own cock hardening against his ass… Correction, Janus's own cocks. Thomas could definitely feel two as Janus ground against him in rhythm with the hand on his cock.

"Thomas," Janus breathed, pressing a kiss to his neck, "Let me hear that lovely voice."

And he did. As Janus's hands and hips went faster, Thomas let go, letting himself moan freely. His arousal burned hot in his gut as Janus let slip small sounds of his own, both of them seeming to lose themselves in motions and sensations, pressing against each other.

"Janus, I-I'm--"

"Cum for me Thomas," Janus hissed in his ear, nipping at the soft flesh behind it.

Thomas's whole body tensed, shooting over his bedsheets and Janus's hand. The serpentine Side stroked him through his orgasm until he twitched with overstimulation. Thomas lay panting in Janus arms, hovering on the edge of sleep. Then Janus shifted, moving to leave and accidentally pressing his cocks against Thomas again. He hissed again, forcing himself not to press into the welcoming heat of his core.

"You don't have to go," Thomas said, sitting up despite how his eyelids drooped.

"I'll be fine, Thomas." Janus stood, pressing a kiss to Thomas's temple. "You get some rest."

"If you say so." Thomas flopped back onto his bed, blinking tiredly at his Deceit. "Janus?"

"Yes?" he stopped part way through sinking down.

"Thank you."


End file.
